This invention relates to vents for bottles, containers, and the like and more particularly comprises a new vent arrangement for use with bottles that must periodically be allowed to "breathe".
It is often desirable to have a container which may be either sealed or vented as desired. A container with this capability has numerous applications, e.g., as laboratory ware used to grow tissue cultures. At present, containers with conventional threaded caps are used for that purpose. Venting is accomplished merely be backing off the cap from the sealed position. Trial and error is required to establish the amount of loosening needed to create an adequate vent, and if an error is made important and complex experiments or processes may be ruined. Furthermore, an improperly vented container may create a danger through container overpressurization and possible rupture. This technique of venting containers obviously is inprecise and undependable, and has prompted the development of the present invention.
The principle object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive container and cap combination that is simple to use and capable of dependably either sealing or venting a bottle or container as desired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container and cap combination having a visual indicator for revealing whether the cap is in the seal or vent position.